Really, Kise? A Mob Boss
by Seicchii
Summary: Sial, tidak seharusnya aku menerima tugas dari Midorimacchi. Kalau begini, yang akan mati kan aku. Pokoknya, kalau sampai aku mati dibunuh Akashicchi, aku bakal gentayangin si kacamata itu sampai gila! –A MAFIA!AU STORY- Rated M for future chapters!


**TITLE : REALLY, KISE? A MOB BOSS?**

 **AUTHOR : SEICCHII**

 **FANDOM : KUROKO NO BASUKE**

 **PAIRING : AKASHI SEIJUURO/KISE RYOUTA**

 **SUMMARY :** _ **Sial, tidak seharusnya aku menerima tugas dari Midorimacchi. Kalau begini, yang**_

 _ **akan mati kan aku. Pokoknya, kalau sampai aku mati dibunuh Akashicchi, aku bakal gentayangin si kacamata itu sampai gila! –A MAFIA!AU STORY-**_

Rasanya hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Kenapa Dewi Fortuna tidak mau melihatku barang sedetik saja. Apa dia iri dengan kecantikanku yang tiada berujung ini? Atau kemanisanku yang melebihi gula-gula membuatnya merasa rendah dihadapanku? Oke kenapa aku jadi narsis begini., mungkin otakku sedikit bermasalah. Hey, bahkan Kise Ryouta yang unyu-unyu inipun tidak akan bisa tetap waras jika harinya selalu sesial hari ini.

"Oy, Kise, kau darimana saja, hah? Midorima sudah nyaris kehilangan kewarasannya tahu, menunggumu dari tadi. Cepat ikut aku, pirang!" ucap seorang pemuda yang berkulit agak ehem-hitam-ehem itu sambil menggeret tanganku. "Eh, Aominecchi jangan tarik-tarik-ssu! Lagipula, siapa coba yang tidak mau ngasih tumpangan tadi pagi gara-gara mau berduaan sama Momoicchi?" ujarku kesal. Enak saja si hitam ini memarahiku karena terlambat padahal dia yangmembuatku seperti ini. "Oh ayolah, Kise. Aku heran bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi salah satu agen penyamaran di agensi kita dengan tingkahmu yang menyebalkan ini" Dan yak. Aominecchi benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku hanya bisa merengut kesal sambil menatap nyalang kearahnya.

Tapi, ada apa Midorimacchi mencariku? Apa aku lucky item of the day untuknya? Aah, senangnya-wait, aku bukan barang Midorimacchi!-

"Midorima, anak anjing kesayanganmu sudah datang nih" kata Aominecchi sambil mendorongku masuk ruangan. Apa katanya tadi? Sialan memang si hitam itu. "Hidoi-ssu! Aominecchi jahat banget sih!" teriakku sambil bersidekap. Karena sudah malas berhubungan dengan makhluk hitam tak tahu diri itu, aku langsung mengalihkan perhatianku ke Midorimacchi, "ada apa-ssu? Kok tiba-tiba nyariin aku? Kangen ya? Aduh Midorimacchi, aku gak mau Takaocchi marah sama aku" Rengekku sambil berusaha bergelayut dilengan Midorimacchi. Tapi apa daya, tangannya terlanjur memukul kepalaku. Huwee, kenapa orang satu ini suka sekali main tangan? "Berisik, Kise. Kita ada perintah baru dari pusat, tapi aku tidak akan menerimanya kalau kamu tidak mau."

Ucapan Midorimacchi membuatku tertegun. "Hee? Bukannya Midorimacchi itu bos nya? Kok jadi tergantung sama aku?" Midorimacchi hanya menatapku dengan senyum tipis lalu menjawab "Karena ada kemungkinan besar kau gagal dan mati, Kise. Jadi, terserah padamu mau menerimanya atau tidak. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli padamu, tetapi karena aku tak mau nama baikku dicoreng dengan kegagalanmu ini" Aku terdiam. Hey, respon apalagi yang bisa kau berikan jika seseorang berkata seperti itu padamu? "Memang tugasnya apa, Midorimacchi?" ucapku dengan nada serius. "Kami butuh kau untuk menyamar dan mendekati Akashi Seijuuro, pemilik Emperor Corp. sekaligus penguasa segala urusan illegal di Jepang." Sahut Midorimacchi dengan tenang. Aku? Tidak setenang itu. Kesambet apa para petinggi? Mereka memberiku, yang baru 2 kali menyamar, tugas untuk mendekati Voldemort versi Jepang ini? Apa tidak salah? "Kenapa aku, Midorimacchi? Bukankah masih banyak agen yang lebih baik daripada aku?"

"Mungkin karena kau cantik, Kise?" sahut Aominecchi. Ih, orang ini tidak bisa membaca suasana sama sekali, batinku kesal. "Sejak kapan namamu menjadi Midorima, Daiki?" jawab Midorimacchi. Bisa kulihat Aominecchi yang tertawa pelan sebelum berubah serius "Aku serius, Kise. Setelah nyaris 3 tahun kami berusaha mendapat semua info tentang Akashi, kami tahu satu hal. _He loves pretty things_. Satu-satunya mantan Akashi yang juga masuk kedalam _inner circle_ nya, Furihata Kouki, mirip denganmu. Sifatnya bukan fisiknya. Karena itulah petinggi memilihmu. Mereka berharap kamu dapat menjadi kekasih Akashi, bukan hanya sekadar _flavor of the week_. Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kamu mau menerima tugas ini?" Jelas Aominecchi sambil menatapku. Midorimacchi juga terdiam dan mengotak-atik berkas dimeja. "Kise tidak dapat memberitahumu lebih dari ini, Kise. Jadi, pikirkan matang-matang. Besok pukul 9 pagi, kau berikan jawabnmu. Jika kau menerima, kami akan berikan berkas-berkas yang kau butuhkan. Tenang saja, tidak ada hukuman jika kamu menolaknya" lanjut Midorimacchi tanpa melihatku. Aku masih terpaku dan dengan lemas aku mengangguk dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

========================================AKAKISE======================================

"I hate my job, Momoicchi. But at the same time, I also love my job so damn much. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sejak Aominecchi bilang kalau Voldemort-wanna-be ini suka yang cantik-cantik, aku sudah tahu kalau aku tak hanya mempertaruhkan nyawaku, tapi keperjakaanku juga. Huwee Momoichi bagaimana kalau aku diperkosa sama Voldemort terus dipaksa hamil anaknya?" rengekku dengan penuh kegalauan kepada perempuan pujaan Aomine Daiki itu. "Keperawananmu, Ki-chan. Bukan keperjakaanmu. Lagipula, kau laki-laki, Ki-chan. Teknologi kita belum secanggih itu untuk dapat membuatmu hamil." Sahutnya. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali, tahu! "Tapi sama saja, Momoicchi. Aku tahu ini kewajibanku melindungi negara kita. Aku masih ingin hidup, Momoicchi. Sudahlah. Lupakan. Lebih baik kita pergi ketempat pameran seni dipusat kota saja." Ucapku lirih. Momoicchi hanya menggenggam tanganku, sepertinya tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk membuat hal ini menjadi baik-baik saja. "Ah, maafkan aku, Ki-chan. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Dai-chan. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau pergi sendiri?" Tanya gadis itu cemas. Yah, kurasa aku harus rela dinomer dua kan gadis pink ini. "Mou, Momoicchi jahat sekali. Baiklah, aku duluan ya."

Kenapa cuaca di Tokyo harus sedingin ini ya? Mungkin seharusnya aku memakai pakaian yang lebih hangat. Yah, tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku pulang kerumah hanya untuk mengambil jaket lalu berjalan lagi menuju pusat kota? Tidak terimakasih. Well, sebenarnya aku bisa saja naik tube, tapi aku ingin menikmati bagaimana angin malam mengelus kulitku dengan lembut serta cahaya bangunan yang gemerlap menghiasi kota sebelum aku melangkah menuju peti matiku. Oke, aku berlebihan tapi sungguh, aku takut. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa Akashi Seijuuro ini. Dari apa yang dikatakan Midorimacchi dan Aominecchi, dia berbahaya. Seberapa berbahaya, aku tak tahu. Seperti apa wajahnya? Apakah mengerikan dengan _tattoo_ dan luka menghiasi wajahnya? Atau justru berwajah manis layaknya member boyband negeri tetangga?

Begitu aku melihat tempat dimana pameran seni itu diadakan, bisa dikatakan bahwa aku sedikit terkejut. Awalnya, aku pikir mereka akan memanfaatkan taman kota untuk memamerkan mahakarya-mahakarya yang ada dikoleksi mereka, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh para pendahulu mereka. Tetapi, ternyata mereka malah menggunakan _Hall of Fame_ , gedung yang amat sangat megah dan berkelas diseluruh Tokyo. Sial, aku merasa tidak pantas menghadiri pameran seni ini dengan pakaianku yang sangat santai ini. Kebanyakan pengunjung yang datang, datang menggunakan tuxedo atau gaun yang lebih mahal dari gajiku selama setahun. Tuhan, mengapa engkau sangat tidak adil? Aku yakin, untuk masuk kedalam gedung itu, aku harus memiliki semacam undangan atau tiket. Bagaimana ini?

"Permisi, tuan, apakah untuk masuk kedalam, ada undangan atau dresscode tertentu yang harus saya gunakan?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada bodyguard didepan pintu masuk. Orang yang kutanya mentatapku dari atas sampai bawah lalu tersenyum "Ah, tidak ada, Tuan. Silahkan masuk jika anda berkenan" jawabnya sambil masih tersenyum. Aku pun ikut menyunggingkan senyumku dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Begitu aku masuk kedalam, aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak sedikit orang yang berpakaian santai sepertiku, walaupun jumlah kami masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan mereka yang menggunakan pakaian formal.

Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan selagi melihat karya-karya seni yang dipajang. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik sebenarnya pada seni, tapi banyak transasksi illegal yang terjadi di pameran-pameran dan aku tidak mau kecolongan. Tatapanku terpaku pada sosok lelaki berambut merah darah yang sedang duduk bersama rambut biru muda dan coklat. Sungguh, jika aku tidak menyadari kalau aku lebih suka laki-laki dibanding perempuan selama ini, aku akan langsung sadar saat ini juga. Ah berhenti Ryouta, jangan sampai kau melupakan tujuanmu berada disini demi seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal! _This is going to be a very long night._


End file.
